1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a master glass having conductive patterns formed thereon, and more particularly, to a master glass having a structure capable of preventing damage caused by static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Panels in a variety of display devices such as an organic light emitting display device are fabricated by forming pixels on a mother substrate through a deposition process or the like and then scribing the mother substrate into individual panels.
The deposition process is performed in a deposition apparatus using a deposition mask. To prevent deposition failure in advance, the condition of the deposition mask and the performance and operation conditions of the deposition apparatus are necessarily inspected before a mother substrate is loaded into the deposition apparatus.
To this end, a method may be used to test a deposition apparatus by experimentally loading a master glass into the deposition apparatus and then by performing a deposition process on the master glass. Here, patterns of a deposition mask may be formed on the master glass, and the patterns and deposition conditions may be inspected.
However, a master glass having conductive patterns formed thereon is easily broken in the deposition apparatus because of its weakness for static electricity. In this case that the master glass is broken, the preliminary inspection to be performed before a mother substrate is loaded into the deposition apparatus may not be successfully conducted. Therefore, process efficiency may be lowered, and the percentage of failures may be increased, all concomitant with an urgent need for replacement of the broken master glass.